Three Dates & A Secret
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: After moving to Chicago to start a new life, Peter Parker begins his junior year in high school, where he meets Wade Wilson, a senior who immediately begins perving on him. Despite this, Peter ignores him, but they end up meeting while disguised as Spiderman and Deadpool during an invasion of a gang hideout. Partial A/U, Spideypool, Yaoi, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I know, this is TOTALLY different for me, BUT. I saw the Deadpool movie in theaters twice, and then, while at work one night, I became curious about Deadpool fics, and...here we are! I'm incorporating my OC Night into this because I want to, and it'll make this a bit different. Besides, I already have his origin in this explained! Now, this is like, half A/U, I want to say, but I'm not sure. Anyhoo, I'm gonna have alternating third person POV's, just so you know in advance, which is also different for me, but I'm trying something new. And one last thing: PLEASE don't blast me with flames or mean PM's about any details, okay? I'm not as finely tuned with the details as some people are. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea & Night.

Three Dates & A Secret

Chapter 1

"Aunt May, is this really our best option?" Peter asked the older woman softly as he unpacked their things with the help of the movers.

"Unfortunately, it is, short of leaving the country," she sighed, putting the mugs on the mug rack on the side of one of the cabinets. "And I highly doubt you want that." The brunette shook his head no, definitely not wanting to leave the country.

"At least no one should recognize me here..." the teen mumbled. They had moved from New York City to Chicago in order to protect themselves after Peter had revealed to his aunt that he was Spiderman after he came home from a nasty fight, cut in several places. The older woman had already gotten her nephew enrolled as a junior in the local high school, where he could hopefully make friends and live a somewhat normal life. Now, despite the reason for the move, May was still allowing Peter to be Spiderman, but only when it seemed to be truly necessary. No running off at the mere sound of every siren, and keep the suit well hidden when he had it with him.

"That's all of the boxes and furniture, ma'am," one of the movers told May, and she nodded with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what we would have done without the extra hands and muscle," she giggled, and the mover chuckled.

"Of course. Have a good day, ma'am," he smiled, and then they all left, leaving the pair alone in the apartment.

"Well, if you want, Peter, go ahead and get your things unpacked. After all, you'll need a bed with sheets to sleep on tonight," Aunt May pointed out, and the brunette nodded.

"Okay," he murmured, heading to his new bedroom. Fortunately, this was a better apartment than they'd had before, with more space, and friendly neighbors. Many had waved to them as they'd headed to the apartment, kind smiles on their faces, whereas with New York City, they hardly got acknowledged by their 'neighbors'. Once in his bedroom, Peter began to unpack the boxes, starting with the one labeled 'BEDDING'. After he'd made his bed, the 16 year-old flopped back onto his comforter, a heavy sigh escaping him. "Fuck...this bites. Hopefully school will be easier than this damn move..." Oh, how he hoped.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The following Monday, Peter walked to school, still tired from the unpacking they'd worked on all weekend. At least it was all unpacked, finally. Mercifully, the school wasn't too far of a walk, so that would help after a night of being Spiderman. The brunette reached the school, and then went to the office, where he received his schedule and locker number with the combo before heading to his first class, psychology. As he stopped by his locker to drop off some extra supplies, he heard a low, impressed whistle while bending down to set his stuff inside. Frowning, he straightened up, and looked towards the source, a taller guy with blonde hair and blue eyes that had been staring at his ass.

"Nice ass," the guy smirked. Peter rolled his eyes, snorting in disbelief. "Never seen a cutie like you here, sweet-cheeks. What's your name?"

"I don't know you, so why should I tell you?" the brunette replied irritably. Great, first day in his new school and he's already being harassed by a pervert.

"Aw, come on, baby, don't be like that," the blonde chuckled. "Name's Wade. Wade Wilson. Now can I get your name?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're an annoying prick?" Peter retorted instead, finishing with his locker and shutting it.

"All the time, baby boy, all the time!" Wade laughed, drawing a groan from the junior.

"Peter Parker. Now get off my ass." And with that, Peter turned to leave, but as he started to walk away, he yelped, startled, as Wade suddenly grabbed his ass.

"I'd much rather be **in** your ass, thank you very much," the blonde snickered, wearing a smug grin. Glaring, Peter quickly fled, despite the laughter from Wade ringing in his ears, a crimson blush burning his face.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Geez, he's something else, huh?" Wade murmured, feeling something he'd never felt before stir in his chest.

"Seriously? You barely know the guy, and you're in love with him?" a muffled voice muttered from his jacket pocket.

"Heh, he'd make a great fuck, sure, but there's something different about him…" the blonde smirked, making his way to his own class.

"You're lucky I'm here, or you probably would have molested him in the hallway," the voice growled.

"I would **never** do such a thing, Night!" the senior declared dramatically.

"Yeah, right. Remember that last guy you had sex with in the school bathroom?" Night reminded him. "He's now moved to the country."

"Still, like I said, he's different," Wade murmured.

"Just don't scare him off," his partner grumbled. "He seems like a good kid."

"I won't!"

"We'll see."

"Hey!"

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Finally, school was out, and Peter hadn't seen that pervert, Wade, since their initial encounter that morning by his locker. Now it was time to do a patrol as Spiderman, and explore his new home city. He made his way home, and once he got to the alley near the apartment complex, he quickly changed into his Spiderman suit and mask, and then stashed his backpack in the hidden spot he'd found during the weekend. Once ready, Spiderman scaled the side of the building, avoiding being seen by the people inside, and then shot a string of web before swinging on it once it stuck on a beam from a construction site. When he landed, he caught the sound of a police siren heading to a crime scene, so he followed the siren to the scene. As he arrived, however, he discovered that the crime had already ended, and there were several bodies scattered along the area. Spiderman visibly shuddered at the sight, but listened in on the cops anyway, hoping for a lead.

"Man, another gang killing," one of the officers sighed.

"This is getting out of control," another said.

"Probably another one of Armel's hits, but there's no proof," a third officer stated.

"Armel?" Spiderman repeated quietly, keeping a mental note of the name. "Better start looking into this guy." He swung away, continuing his exploration of the city before heading home. When he was changed back into his clothes from before, he headed up to the apartment, where the wonderful aroma of lasagna was wafting from the kitchen.

"Aunt May, I'm home!" Peter called out as he kicked off his shoes by the hall closet.

"Perfect timing, Peter. Dinner's ready," his aunt replied.

"Thanks," he smiled, pulling out the dishes they'd need to eat. Once seated, the brunette tucked in, not minding the heat from the slice of lasagna.

"So, how does the city look?" Aunt May asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"It's different than NYC, but in a good way. It'll take some adjusting for navigation, though," Peter admitted.

"You'll figure it out soon, I'm sure," the older woman smiled. "How was school?" Her nephew thought about Wade and his perverted comments, but decided not to tell her.

"It was good," he answered. "I'm just glad for the free period at the end of the day."

"Good to know," she smiled. The rest of their dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence, and then Peter helped his aunt to clean up before heading to bed with a yawn. Despite the brief travel around the city that afternoon into the evening, he was pretty tired, but it was probably because he hadn't been able to go out like that for a while. Hopefully, though, after some hunting, he'd be able to find out where this Armel guy was, and then get him apprehended. Over time, he would see. But for now, sleep.

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

"Ugh," Peter groaned, dropping his backpack off in his room after he got home from school. "Fucking pervert…" He'd been harassed by Wade for probably half the day, and he was sick of the senior's attempts to get in his pants. Sure, Peter was gay, but he really wasn't receptive to Wade's advances. Fortunately, May wasn't home from her job just yet, so he had time to hopefully track down Armel that night. He'd gotten several tips by listening to the police after the gang hits over the past couple of months, so he had finally figured out the general area where the head honcho would be at. Writing out a quick note to his aunt to not worry about him, and that he would eat once he was back home, he headed down to the alley, where he changed into his suit and stashed his bag before scaling the building and taking off to the location of Armel's hideout.

When he arrived, Spiderman was quick to sneak his way to the center, where Armel was supposed to be, slipping silently past the gang members guarding the place. Finally, he made it to the center, but when he got there, he was shocked to see someone in a red and black spandex and leather suit and mask with a pair of katanas strapped to his back and a gun to a man's head.

"You got your debt to pay, but you've taken too long, Armel," the guy said. "And you know damn well your boss doesn't take kindly to time-wasters."

"Please! I'll get the boss the money! I just need another week!" Armel pleaded.

"Too late," the man shrugged, and then pulled the trigger before Spiderman could even move to get the gun away. The guards at the edge of the room began to point their guns at the man, but Spiderman quickly shot a web from each wrist at two of them, yanking their guns away. The rest of the gang members immediately began to shoot at him, but as Spiderman dodged, the red and black clad man began to mow down the gang members with the gun he still held. More gang members poured into the room, and the stranger swiftly whipped out his katanas in exchange for his gun, and, despite taking a few hits, he swiftly took down the intruders, even as Spiderman stuck several of the members to the wall. Finally, they were done, and the stranger sheathed his blades after wiping the blood off on one of the gang member's shirts.

"So, Spiderman in Chicago, huh?" the man chuckled. "Nice ass, Spidey."

"Fuck off," Spiderman snapped, a blush on his face, and he was grateful he was wearing the mask.

"Ah, if only. Though right now, probably not the best idea with cops probably on the way," he smirked, the expression visible even through the mask.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" the web-slinger demanded.

"Name's Deadpool," the stranger replied.

"And you killed Armel, why?"

"Deadpool, no time! We gotta move! Cops are moving in!" a new voice yelled, and then a small, silver, lizard-like creature ran in, his pure silver eyes wide. He noticed Spiderman, but quickly said, "Explain later, but we gotta move, or we'll be in trouble with the client."

"Righty-o, Night-o!" Deadpool cackled, and then the pair fled, leaving Spiderman confused as hell. He soon heard the sirens, though, and swiftly made his escape, taking a detour to get home so he wouldn't be followed. When he arrived after changing back into his normal clothes in the alley, there was a note for him on the counter from Aunt May, saying that his dinner was in the fridge. Peter smiled slightly, thankful she was supportive of his responsibilities as Spiderman. Quietly, the brunette reheated the food and ate quickly before going to bed, wondering just who this Deadpool guy was.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Are you gonna fill me in on why Spiderman was at our job site?" Night asked as the pair returned home, the small dragon riding on Deadpool's shoulder.

"No clue. But man, he's got a hot ass," the mercenary chuckled, earning an eye-roll from his partner, not that it could be noticed.

"Thought you said the same about that Parker kid. Or do you just say that about everyone?"

"Nah, he's a special piece of hot ass," Deadpool smirked under his mask, making Night sigh.

"You have a major problem, you do realize this, correct?" Night snorted.

"Eh, who cares? Right now is what matters. And tacos."

"Oh god, not the tacos thing again…"

"Yup! You know I gotta eat, partner! And tacos are the miracle food!"

"What about your weird fascination with chimichangas?" Night pointed out.

"Ooohhh! Good idea! I'm ordering in!" Deadpool cackled.

"Dumbass. I'm going hunting. Report to the client, and I'll meet you back home," the dragon sighed, shaking his head as he spread his wings and took flight to find a quick meal.

X*X(3 Months Later)X*X

Over the past three months, Spiderman and Deadpool had run into each other more and more often. Spiderman, although curious to find out who Deadpool really was, kept his curiosity under wraps, just so he could protect himself and his aunt. After all, he knew the other man was a mercenary, and had learned that the lizard-like creature was actually a dragon, named Night, and was Deadpool's partner. The pair made a lethal combination, and wasn't worth even attempting to fight. However, despite Spiderman's caution to not find out who Deadpool really was, the mercenary was becoming more and more curious with each encounter as to who the hot-assed hero really was under that mask. Finally, after their most recent encounter that night, Deadpool paused on a ledge nearby, looking to Night.

"Track him down. I wanna know just who he really is," the mercenary ordered, and his partner nodded before spreading his wings to take flight and silently follow Spiderman to his home. Night glided quickly after the web-slinger, the hero not even noticing him. Eventually, Spiderman stopped in an alley, and Night took quick cover around the corner while he looked around. The silver dragon heard the rustling of clothes as the web-slinger changed, and when they stopped, he peered around the corner but then immediately ducked back as Peter Parker, of all people, headed into the apartment complex.

"This is gonna make Wade's day, but I better keep tailing him," Night murmured to himself. With that said, he scaled the building, stopping by an apartment's open window as he heard a woman's voice greet the teen.

"Hello, Peter. Dinner's almost ready," she said.

"Hey, Aunt May. And thank goodness, I'm starving," he smiled, and Night could hear the sound of dishes being pulled out of a cabinet and placed on the wooden table. A few minutes later, and Peter and his aunt sat at the table.

"How was the patrol?" the woman asked.

"It was okay. Nothing happened, thankfully, but I had another run-in with Deadpool," Peter replied. "He's such a pervert…"

"Sounds like he likes you," his aunt teased.

"Yeah, right. He probably just wants a one-night stand and that's it," the brunette sighed.

"You never know, Peter. What if he wants more?" the woman pointed out wisely, which Night was grateful for.

"I doubt it. Besides, I already told you, he's a mercenary. What if he hurts you just to get to me?" Peter mumbled. "After all, this was why we moved from New York in the first place."

"I don't think so," his aunt argued. "Just give him a chance, Peter. After all, you've got no one else but me now, and that's not healthy."

"No promises…" And with that, the conversation ended, so Night left, deciding not to tell Wade what he'd learned. He understood all too well how Peter felt, as after he had been changed after the project, his first and only girlfriend had been killed when the assholes had found out about her and her connection with him. So he didn't want to tell Wade, not yet. When he got back to his and his partner's home, Wade was waiting for him, his suit and mask off and the concealing pendant was back in place.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you, Wade. It's for a damn good reason," the dragon answered.

"What?" the mercenary frowned.

"I can't do it. Like I said, it's for a good reason. You'll figure it out in time," Night snapped.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell, Night?!"

"I'll just say it's similar to the early life after our change," he hinted, and Wade shut up, nodding briefly in understanding.

"Fine. I'll find out on my own, then," he sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Just don't follow him home. That's probably the worst thing you could do."

"Whatever."

A/N: There we go! A short first chapter, but something nonetheless. R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I promise, Wade's pendant will be explained! Just maybe not this chapter. We'll see. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea & Night.

Three Dates & A Secret

Chapter 2

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

Of course, despite Night's advice, Wade, donned in his Deadpool suit and mask, tried to tail Spiderman one night after their most recent encounter, but it seemed to him that Spidey must have caught on, for he soon lost sight of him.

"Fucking shit," he growled as he landed on a roof. "How am I gonna find out who this guy is? Fucking fast for a little guy…"

"I told you not to tail him," Night stated pointedly as he landed by Deadpool.

"Whatever. You can't blame me for wanting to know," the mercenary snorted in annoyance.

"No, I can't, but that doesn't mean you do whatever you want, asshole," his partner growled. "Now let's get back home."

"Fine…" Deadpool groaned, and the pair returned to their apartment.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"I can't believe that ass tried to follow me!" Peter snarled as he slammed the door to his room shut. "Why can't he leave me alone?" he groaned, flopping onto his bed facedown. "Fucking bastard…"

It was only a couple days of flirting from Wade and uneventful nights later that Spiderman and Deadpool saw each other again, this time with Night on the mercenary's shoulder.

"Why the fuck did you follow me the other night?" Spiderman demanded, his eyes narrowed behind the lens of his mask, not that Deadpool could tell.

"Is it that bad I wanna know who the hot piece of ass I see so often really is?" Deadpool smirked, the expression visible beneath his mask.

"Piss off! I get a pervert practically breathing down my neck both during school and this, so why not just leave me alone?!" the hero snapped. This clicked in Deadpool's mind, and he stiffened.

"Wait… You're Peter Parker?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. Spiderman froze, terrified, as he also realized who Deadpool was.

"Wade…?" he breathed, horrified that the senior who flirted with him at school was really a deadly mercenary.

"HAH! I knew I recognized the hot ass in that suit!" Wade cackled. As he continued to tease Peter, Night noticed how the web-slinger seemed to be panicking, his breathing rate picking up.

"Wade." Deadpool perked at the call, and he looked at his partner. "Go take care of that quick job we got earlier. I need to talk to Peter. Alone."

"Ah, fine, whatever. Just make it quick," Wade grumbled, and then took off after Night jumped off his shoulder. Once he was gone and out of earshot, the silver dragon approached Spiderman, stopping in front of him before jumping up onto a small ledge so he could look at the hero properly.

"Now, Peter, I may not know you all that well, but I can assure you of a few things," he told him. "For one, Wade doesn't kill or hurt without incentive. As for your aunt, he would never do a thing to her, even if he was paid to. I'm the same. Second, he likes you."

"Yeah, just to get in my pants," Peter muttered.

"No, more than that. He teases a lot, but he really does like you, more than you think," Night insisted. "At home, he talks about you like no one else. He's never been so interested in someone before. He's just scared for you to know the real Wade."

"What do you mean?" the brunette frowned behind his mask.

"It's not my place to tell. If you really care about him, though, appearances won't matter," the dragon replied ominously before taking flight to follow Deadpool. Night's words left Peter completely puzzled, but when he thought about it, he remembered Aunt May's advice to give Deadpool a chance. Sighing, he contemplated following the mercenary, but then he checked the time, and saw that it was getting late. Instead of pursuing them, he went home, yawning under his mask as he swung along the buildings. As he went to bed, he made the resolve to actually talk to Wade tomorrow at school.

The next day, Peter ran into Wade, as usual, but instead of dismissing him like he normally would, he remembered his resolve. He took a deep breath before turning to the senior, a curious look on the blonde's face.

"Wade, after Night talked to me when you left last night, I decided I'll give you a chance," he murmured.

"Really now? And what exactly did my partner say to change your mind?" he inquired in a voice that had a very slight undertone of worry to it. He moved his hand to a lump in his jacket pocket, which Peter realized was Night.

' _Don't tell him. He can't know or he'd kick my ass up and down the street,_ ' Night's voice sounded in Peter's head. ' _Telepathy,_ ' he added in simple explanation.

"Can't say. But since you now know who I really am, here's my idea: three dates, and we'll see how I feel about you after the third date," the brunette proposed, and he saw a flicker of interest in Wade's blue eyes.

"I accept the challenge," he smirked, but before Peter could shake his hand to seal the deal, he shook his head. "But let's seal it with a kiss, hmm?"

"Fine…" the junior mumbled, and let Wade kiss him briefly, a pleasant tingle coursing through his lips after the contact ended. The senior was grinning widely as he pulled away, but he seemed more pleased than smug.

"How about this Friday at 6? That's gives you two days to get some approval," he suggested. "I'll come pick you up, since Night already knows your address. Dress casual, Petey."

"Okay," Peter nodded, blushing slightly at the nickname, and the pair went their separate ways to their classes, the brunette somewhat nervous yet curious about what the secret mercenary had planned for him.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Friday finally arrived, Peter was almost a nervous wreck. Aunt May already knew about his date with Wade by now, and she was pleased to know her nephew was finally getting out to do something fun with someone instead of just constant patrols and crime-fighting. Even if his date was a mercenary. She seemed to think he was actually a good guy at heart, which Peter was unsure of, but he was willing to give Wade a chance thanks to her and Night. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door, and the teen perked up before hurrying to answer it. Of course it was Wade, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black and red hoodie, and black converse shoes. Peter noticed the lack of a lump in the older teen's jacket, which meant Night wasn't with him.

"Hey," he greeted, pleasantly surprised by Wade's appearance. He looked good, considering the casual attire. Then again, he did say to dress casual, which was what Peter himself had done, donning a lighter colored pair of blue jeans, a grey t-shirt with a kitsune surrounded by will-o-wisps on it, and his red converse shoes.

"Hey Petey," Wade smirked, appearing to like Peter's choice in clothes. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. My aunt won't be home until later, but I left her a note," the brunette nodded, grabbing his apartment key and his phone as he stepped out, locking the door behind him. "Where's Night? Usually you two are always together, at least on jobs."

"Eh, he decided to take the day to catch up on cleaning our apartment. He always bitches that it's fucking filthy, so instead of trying to make me do it again, he's taking care of it this time," the blonde shrugged. "I'd guess he's still trying to clean the blood from after our jobs out of the shower, seeing as he's taken all day."

"Geez, you guys get injured that badly?" Peter frowned. "How do you even manage school then? Wouldn't the injuries be obvious?"

"Nah, I got a healing factor that pretty much takes care of any bullet holes and shit. As for Night, his armor is almost impenetrable, so bullets and knives don't do a fucking thing to him," Wade explained.

"Now I understand why you walked away so easily after that first time we met while on the job," the junior commented. After a moment of silence, though, he asked, "So…where are you taking me for our first date?"

"Someplace I haven't been to in what feels like ages, baby boy," the mercenary chuckled, wrapping an arm around Peter's shoulders and pulling him close. "But it's always fun. Especially when I get competitive. You think I'm accurate with a gun, wait until you see this."

"Oh god…" Peter groaned.

"It's nothing bad!" Wade defended himself. "I swear, you're gonna have fun with me, Petey!" The smaller teen resigned himself to his fate, and not long after the conversation ended, they arrived at the bowling alley, which made Peter blink, surprised.

"The bowling alley?" he murmured, but Wade tugged him inside before he could question it further. They got their bowling shoes, and once they were all set to go, Peter started to put in their names for each player.

"Ooohh! Let me do it!" Wade begged, bouncing on the balls of his feet by the brunette's side.

"No. You're gonna put something stupid," Peter snorted, and quickly finished the task before his date could butt in and take over.

"Awww… Party pooper," the blonde pouted, plopping down in a chair and shrugging off his hoodie, revealing a simple black t-shirt. What stood out against the shirt, however, was a strange pendant hanging from a silver chain on his neck. It was a silver pendant with a white and a black diamond in the middle, forming a yin and yang symbol. "All right, you first." Peter rolled his eyes at the senior's childish antics, but grabbed the bowling ball anyway and headed to their lane. He carefully lined himself up, and then sent the ball rolling quickly down the lane, knocking all ten pins down and earning himself a strike. "Damn, Petey! You're good! I may just have to step up my game a bit if I wanna win!"

"We'll see about that," Peter chuckled, amused by the remark. What Wade didn't realize was that he used to go bowling all the time with MJ and Sam back in New York City before he became Spiderman, and after he did, he just got that much better thanks to his powers. Then again, that was before they learned who he really was.

"Fine, baby boy, let's see how you handle this!" Wade cackled, and then launched his ball into a perfect strike as well. "Fuck yeah!" he crowed as he rejoined Peter. "Try that on for size, sweetums."

"We're not even official, so stop with the nicknames," the brunette replied, blushing slightly at the endearment.

"Yet. And that's no fun, so I'll keep on with the nicknames," the blonde retorted, sticking his tongue out at Peter childishly.

"Oh my god, Wade, you're such a kid…" Peter laughed.

"Better than being an old shit," he shrugged. "Because then that would suck worse than sucking on balls."

" **Wade!** " the younger teen hissed, cheeks burning in embarrassment at the words. "Do you have any kind of brain-to-mouth filter?!"

"Nope. Makes life boring when you have one, if you ask me. Now, go throw your ball and hope to god you have any chance of beating me," Wade smirked, tapping Peter's ass lightly as he got up. "You still have a hot ass, even in jeans. I prefer the spandex, though."

"Pervert," Peter muttered.

"Hey, I can look for now, can't I?" the older teen chuckled. The smaller teen shook his head, and grabbed his ball anyway before lining up again. He returned to Wade's side a few seconds later, a pleased smirk curving his lips as the screen flashed that he'd earned another strike. "Oh-ho, it is **so** on, baby boy." The night went on, and they played three games, each one ending in a tie between them, and Wade had to admit, he was impressed by Spidey's skills. "How the fuck are you that fucking good?" he asked as they walked back to Peter's apartment.

"Played a lot with some friends back when I lived in New York City before I became Spiderman," Peter replied, shrugging one shoulder. "I still played with them afterwards, until they found out the truth, and then we agreed it was cheating if I played." He laughed at the last part.

"Shit, and here I thought I'd take you down after the first game," Wade complained, casting a teasing look at the smaller teen. "Well, at least you're not a pushover in bowling."

"I'm good at other stuff, too, jackass," the brunette replied, allowing the blonde to wrap his arm around his shoulders and pull him closer. After a couple minutes of comfortable quiet, though, he asked, "So, what's with the pendant?" The older teen stiffened, making Peter wonder what was wrong. "Wade?"

"Can't say right now," he muttered. "You'll see eventually." Furrowing his brows, Peter looked up at Wade, concerned. He decided to let it go, though, as he didn't want to push it with the mercenary.

"Sorry…" he murmured.

"Eh, don't apologize. You didn't know." Shortly after he said this, they reached Peter's apartment, and Wade turned to his date, a pleased smirk on his face. "So, did you have fun?"

"To be honest, I did," the junior admitted, smiling slightly at the senior. "I'm curious to know what else you have planned."

"Ain't gonna spoil the surprise, baby boy," the blonde teased. "How about another date tomorrow? After all, spring break starts this next week, and we got the whole week."

"Okay. What time tomorrow?" the brunette asked.

"I'll pick you up at 4. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah. I'll be ready.

"Sounds good, sweetums. See you tomorrow!" Wade grinned, and then left to his apartment, cackling at the sight of Peter's blush. Said teen sighed in exasperation before heading into the apartment. He was quick to make his way to bed, and was glad they'd snacked on junk food at the bowling alley during their time there, or else he'd be starving by now. Once in bed, he soon fell asleep, wondering what the second date would bring.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Sure enough, four in the afternoon came along, and there was a knock at the door. Aunt May was still at work, so Peter quickly stuck his note to the fridge before snagging up his phone and apartment key and heading to the door. Wade was there, a pleased smile on his face.

"Hey baby boy," he smirked.

"Hey dumbass," Peter replied, laughing at the older teen's dismayed expression.

"How could you, Petey?! I feel so wounded by your harsh words!" he exclaimed overdramatically, pressing the back of one hand to his forehead in false anguish.

"There's the stupid," the brunette laughed, stepping out of his apartment and locking the door. "Come on, let's go."

"That eager, huh?" the blonde guessed, guiding Peter down to the streets and to their destination.

"I wanna know what you have planned tonight!" Peter huffed.

"Oh, you'll see, Petey, you'll see," Wade chuckled, taking his date's hand as he guided him to the first place for the night. He led Peter to a little diner, where they were seated at a booth. Once they placed their drink orders, Peter looked around, curious. He'd never seen this place before, but then again, he hadn't gotten out much since moving to Chicago other than patrols and crime-fighting. "The food here is fucking fantastic."

"Huh?"

"I've been here a few times, and every time, the food is awesome," the older teen explained. "Nothing like delicious food to start off the night, huh?"

"Wait, this is just the beginning?" the smaller teen blinked, surprised.

"Of course! You didn't honestly think I'd drag you here this early just for a dinner date, did ya?" Wade laughed, making his date blush in embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, baby boy, we'll have fun tonight, just like last night."

"Don't tell me you're taking me to a shooting range?" Peter frowned worriedly.

"What? No, I wouldn't do that to you. 'Sides, I'd probably blast something out there I shouldn't with the guns I have."

"Okay…" the brunette murmured. The waitress came by with their drinks as Peter scanned over the menu, and then they ordered. Peter ordered a bacon cheeseburger, while Wade ordered, of all things, pancakes.

"What? Breakfast can be dinner food, too!" he pouted when the smaller teen gave him a weird look. Peter shook his head in slight disbelief, wondering how Night wasn't tempted to kill his partner half the time. Speaking of which…

"Is Night still cleaning your apartment?" he asked.

"Nah, he's on a job we got a few days ago, but he decided to take it on his own while I'm with you. Why are interested in him, anyway? You should be talking about me, not him!" the blonde whined.

"I was just wondering!" Peter laughed. "Like I said before, you two always seem to be together, at least on jobs."

"Yeah, well, he's got things he can do without me," Wade shrugged. "Sure, I was once his mentor, but he's learned to fend for himself pretty fucking well."

"Wait, you used to mentor Night?" the smaller teen blinked, surprised. He couldn't really see it, to be honest.

"Eh, I'd rather not talk about it right now, sorry," the older teen mumbled apologetically.

"I understand," Peter nodded. The pair took up several different topics to keep away from the first one, which led Wade into getting to know more about Peter. He learned that the teen used to be a frequent bully victim, until he gained his powers, and then he was able to fend them off. He even used to wear glasses, but again, once he got his powers, there was no point to them.

"How **did** you get your powers, anyway?" Wade inquired, genuinely curious.

"Got bit by a genetically modified spider," the brunette admitted, blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"What?" the blonde uttered, surprised, before he burst out laughing. "This whole time, I had no idea!"

"What do you mean?" Peter frowned.

"I've been a Spidey fan since I saw your heroics in New York City on TV," Wade explained with a smirk. "Why'd you move to Chicago, anyway? I would think there's more crime in the NYC than here."

"It was to protect my aunt, and besides, the major villains are gone, since I took care of them," the smaller teen answered.

"Gotcha."

"So what's your story?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you get your healing factor and your fighting skills?" At the question, Wade went quiet, his gaze becoming unfocused. "Sorry, I won't pry—"

"No, it's fine, it's just fucking hard to talk about," he sighed heavily, cutting Peter off. "I'll tell you at some point, I promise, just not right now."

"No problem," Peter nodded, and then they got their food. Wade was quick to dig in, while Peter took his time eating his burger. Eventually, they finished, and the blonde covered the bill, including the tip, much to his date's dismay.

"Hey, I brought you on the date, so I'm paying for everything," the older teen insisted. "The mercenary money covers plenty, but I usually use the money on weapons, so you're a special case." This last part was said with a smirk, making Peter blush. "Now, on to part two of the date!" he declared, standing from the booth.

"Just how many parts are there to this date?" the brunette asked with a chuckle.

"You'll see," Wade smirked mysteriously, leading Peter to their next destination.

A/N: Okay, so I didn't get to the pendant's explanation just yet, but next chapter, I'll try! R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I SHOULD get to the pendant explanation here. No promises, but I'll try! Oh, and the part about sitting behind the handicapped section is something I do when I go to the movies. And no, I've never seen the movie they're gonna see, so don't be picky! I'm not a fan of those kinds of movies, never have been… Also, a shout out to 123AKM456 for the amazing review for the second chapter! That was an amazingly wonderful review that made me so happy! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea & Night.

Three Dates & A Secret

Chapter 3

Turns out, the second part of the date was a horror movie, which made Peter nervous. He wasn't too keen on scary movies, never had been, but Wade seemed to be amused by the smaller teen's nervousness. The older teen babbled on about how he was eager to see the gore, and added that it could give him torture ideas for anyone who tries who hurt 'his Petey-Pie'. The nickname made Peter blush profusely, highly embarrassed.

"Hah! I got you to blush again!" Wade cackled. "And this was a good one! I'll have to use that one more often!"

"Shut up…" the brunette mumbled, ducking his head as they walked into the theater and took their seats right behind the handicapped section. This was so they could put their feet up on the bars in front of them. Wade chuckled as he took a handful of popcorn from the medium-sized bag, and then shoved it in his mouth. Peter ate more delicately, taking a handful and putting one piece in his mouth at a time. He still was scared about watching Saw 3D, more like terrified, but Wade was there, so at least he wasn't alone.

"Hey, relax. It's not gonna be so bad," the blonde soothed, placing his free hand on Peter's and calming him somewhat. Then the lights dimmed as the movie began, and as the more intense parts came into play, Peter's hands gripped the arm rests to his seat tightly, and he had a hard time watching the torture.

When there was a particularly gory part, however, he yelped and instinctively ducked into Wade's side, making the older teen chuckle as he wrapped his arm around his date comfortingly. The mercenary started to crack jokes about the movie, causing Peter to relax a bit as he laughed. The brunette leaned against Wade, finding his presence soothing and comforting throughout the rest of the movie. Once it ended, the blonde gently pressed his lips to Peter's forehead, making the hero blush at the tender gesture. After a few more seconds of just sitting there like that, Wade got up, and Peter immediately missed the warmth from his body as he stood as well. As they walked out of the theater, the blonde took the smaller teen's hand in his own, causing them both to smile.

"Ready for one last stop before I take you home?" Wade asked, still smiling.

"Where to?" Peter questioned back as the older teen led him somewhere.

"Just one last place for the night," he replied with a nervous chuckle, which almost set Peter on edge, but his Spidey-sense didn't tingle, so he relaxed. Wade ended up leading him to a park, but when the brunette cast his date a curious look, all he got was a nervous smile in return. They made their way up a hill, and at the top was a gorgeous view of night sky, with the full moon shining brightly among the scattered stars. What piqued Peter's interest the most, however, was the picnic blanket set out on the grass with a basket on one corner. There was even a burning candle in a mason jar in the middle, giving a soft glow to the scene.

"It's…" he trailed off, emotion swelling in his chest, particularly in his heart. "It's perfect, Wade…"

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it," Wade admitted, rubbing the back of his neck a little.

"What? How couldn't I?" Peter frowned, blinking at the blonde curiously.

"Eh, nervous, I guess," he said, laughing slightly. The pair sat down on the blanket together, and the older teen opened the basket. "I didn't pack much, considering we already ate, but I thought it would be stupid if I didn't pack anything, so—" The brunette cut him off with a kiss to his lips, surprising the shit out of Wade, if he was being honest with himself. When the smaller teen pulled away, he was smiling.

"It's fine. This is absolutely perfect," he assured him. "Thank you, Wade." This seemed to make the blonde relax, and he pulled out a small pan of brownies from the basket.

"Figured we could have something sweet to end the evening," the taller teen chuckled, placing a slice on a small paper plate and handing it to Peter. The brunette smiled at Wade in thanks, and took a bite once he was handed a plastic fork.

"This is really good!" Peter exclaimed once he'd swallowed. "Did you make these?"

"Uh, kinda," Wade replied awkwardly. "Night helped me. I'm not much of a baker, to be honest."

"Still really good," the smaller teen hummed, pleased by the sweet, chocolaty taste. This caused his date to grin widely, even as he took a bite of his own brownie. They ate their brownies in a comfortable silence, and once they finished, Wade stood and held out his hand to Peter, who accepted it and let himself be pulled up. The older teen walked Peter home, assuring him that Night would clean up once they had left. "How can you say you're not much of a baker? That brownie was amazing."

"I just don't bake. But I can make a shit-ton of delicious pancakes!" the blonde declared loudly as he gave a victory sign. The action drew a giggle from Peter, but he blushed lightly when Wade took his hand as they walked. Wade started to poke fun at the movie they'd watched again as they made their way back, causing Peter to laugh earnestly. Each time the older teen made the brunette laugh, it made a truly happy smile form on Wade's face. He hadn't been this happy since before he had left for the experiment, and it felt like it had been a long time, despite it only being two years ago, back when he was sixteen. Eventually, they arrived back at Peter's apartment, where they turned to each other.

"Thank you for tonight, Wade," the brunette murmured shyly, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "I had a really great time."

"Of course, Petey-Pie," the older teen smirked, darkening Peter's blush at the nickname. "Same here." He leaned in and kissed the smaller teen gently, and then pulled back, a small smile curving his lips. "I'll text you about our next date, okay?"

"Oh…okay…" Peter mumbled, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice, lowering his gaze.

"Sorry, baby boy, but I need to catch up on a couple of jobs. Maybe we'll see each other around the city then," Wade apologized, sounding sincere as he hugged the junior.

"Okay. I'll be waiting for that text, then," the hero smiled, looking back up at his date.

"Sounds good. Goodnight, Petey," the mercenary nodded, smiling as he left. Peter went straight to his room once Wade was out of sight, sighing happily. This was the first time since before becoming Spiderman that he'd felt truly happy with the world. It was just a bit depressing that he would have to wait for a while for the third and final date. He was becoming sure of his feelings now, and he felt a strong attraction for the mercenary. Hopefully Wade would text him soon…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"It went well, I take it?" Night asked when his partner and former mentor walked into their apartment.

"We had a blast," Wade grinned widely.

"What's your plan for the last date, then?" the silver dragon inquired curiously.

"I think I'll have him over here for dinner and movie night."

"Well, it's good I cleaned up yesterday, then. But will you show him then? Because otherwise it's not much different than tonight," his partner pointed out, making the mercenary's grin fade. "Sorry…"

"No, it's fine, he's going to have to see the real me eventually," he sighed heavily, looking at the floor.

"Look, Peter doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would be easily scared off, Wade. I highly doubt he'll leave you for your looks. He's not that shallow," Night huffed, clawed hands resting on his thin hips.

"We'll see about that," Wade mumbled, heading to his room. "Any updates on those jobs?"

"Yeah, but I already told the clients that I'd be taking the hit, since you're busy with personal stuff," the small reptilian mutate replied. "They seemed fine with it since they know our skills, so take care of your boy, and I'll take care of the jobs."

"You sure?"

"Yup. I know how much he means to you."

"…Thanks, Kurai."

"Hey, it's Night now, you fucking know that! New life, new name!" Night snapped, irritated, but he couldn't help snorting a laugh at his partner's cackle. "All right, all right, shut up and get to bed, ass-hat. You also need to let Peter know you're having him over tomorrow. I'll be on the job, so you're on your own for making dinner. And no tacos or chimichangas!"

"Awww… You're such a party-pooper!" Wade whined.

"Someone's gotta keep your reckless, stupid ass in line," the small mutate snickered. Wade rolled his eyes, and then went to his room, stripping to his boxer briefs and flopping onto his bed with his phone in hand. He quickly typed out a text to Peter, asking if he was free tomorrow night for their third date at his apartment. There wasn't an immediate response, but he figured the poor guy had already fallen asleep. Wouldn't be surprising, considering it was almost midnight. Then his phone chirped, signaling a text, and he blinked as he saw the message.

'Of course! Send me your address, and I'll be there at 4,' it read. Wade smiled goofily at the text, and sent the address to him, feeling content with the world for a bit. Now to get some much needed sleep…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The next day found Peter walking to Wade's apartment in the afternoon, but only after he'd updated Aunt May on how the date went, and what the plan was today. She advised him to pack a change of clothes and some pajamas, just in case he wanted to stay over. He had smiled and agreed to go with the suggestion, throwing some extra clothes in his backpack. When he got there, he knocked on the door, and was surprised when Night opened it.

"Hey Peter, come on in," the dragon smiled, showing a few teeth. "Wade's in the shower, freshening up. Make yourself at home." He turned and headed to a back room as Peter walked in, looking around as he set his backpack down by the door. The apartment wasn't exactly the most sanitary place in the world, but it was certainly homey. There was a rustling sound from the room Night had disappeared into before he emerged with a small black backpack that would fit on his thin back.

"What's in the bag?" Peter asked, curious.

"Oh, this guy? It's got the sniper rifle I need for tonight's two jobs," he answered.

"How come Wade's not going with you?"

"I told him to enjoy himself with you, and that I could take the hit myself. He trained me well, after all," Night chuckled, puffing up his chest a bit with pride.

"Ah, okay. Thank you," Peter told him gratefully, glad to be with Wade for the third night in a row.

"No problem," the reptilian mutate smiled, flashing his fangs briefly. Peter and Night both perked up as the sound of running water stopped, and the brunette smiled slightly at the thought of seeing Wade soon. "You've fallen for him, huh?"

"Huh?"

"You have the same look on your face as Wade gets when he's thinking or talking about you," Night explained with a smirk. "I'm glad. He's a good guy, and he cares about those close to him. He just doesn't always like to let everyone in…"

"How come?" the hero frowned.

"He'll explain when he's ready, so I can't tell you, sorry," the dragon sighed.

"It's okay. I'll trust him to tell me when he's ready," Peter assured the former trainee.

"Good to know, kid. You're gonna be good for him. Well, have fun tonight, and I'll be back either late tonight or early in the morning. Gotta blow some heads off," Night snickered, hooking the straps of the backpack around his shoulders as he headed to the window and opened it, hopping onto the windowsill, and spreading his wings before taking flight into the early evening sky. Peter sighed quietly once he was gone, hoping Wade would be out soon. He took a seat on the couch, checking his phone and scrolling through some science app idly as he waited. He wasn't really focusing on the screen, as his mind was busy wondering what the mystery was surrounding Wade that Night couldn't tell him. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened, and the older teen's voice squeaked out a startled yip when he noticed Peter. Then another door slammed shut before the smaller teen could look, and Peter frowned, concerned. He figured Wade had only been wearing a towel, so he just needed to get dressed. Not too long after, the same door opened again, and said blonde came out, appearing nervous, even as he walked over to the brunette while dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a red t-shirt with black sleeves.

"Hey Peter," he greeted, his voice quivering a little.

"You okay?" Peter asked, concerned.

"Never been better, Petey!" Wade grinned with a high-pitched, anxious laugh. The smaller teen frowned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Wade…" he started, and the older teen sighed shakily.

"Dammit… I didn't want to show you just quite yet…" he mumbled, playing with the pendant around his neck.

"Show me what?" the brunette inquired gently, furrowing his brows with worry.

"Just…try not to freak out on me, okay?" Wade muttered, moving his hands to undo the clasp of the pendant's chain. Puzzled, but curious, Peter waited patiently for the blonde to remove the pendant with shaking hands. When Wade finally managed to undo the clasp and remove the pendant, his entire body seemed to almost blur, until he was revealed to be himself, but with no hair whatsoever and his entire body was covered in scars and lesions. Peter gasped quietly, shocked that the teen didn't appear to be in pain from his own skin. Wade looked away, ashamed, but he was shocked when the smaller teen voiced an unexpected question.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he whispered, tears forming in his brown eyes. Wade's head snapped up to stare at Peter, wondering why he was crying.

"Um, no, not really," the older teen answered in a low voice.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Peter asked softly.

"I…Night and I were diagnosed with terminal cancer two years ago, when we were sixteen," Wade began quietly. "Back then, Night was Kurai. When we found out, we didn't know what to do. We were already pieces of shit back then, I having started my mercenary work when I was fourteen and Night at fifteen. So when we found out about the Weapon X Program, and that it could help us, we went to them. They…" He swallowed hard, obviously uncomfortable with this part. "Let's just say we went through a fucking shit-ton of torture, and they experimented on us once we became mutates. It…was agony, what they put me through… I still have nightmares sometimes…" He shuddered heavily, but froze when he felt Peter's gentle touch on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Wade…" the brunette murmured. "But…" he swallowed thickly. "But I don't see you any differently. In fact, I think you actually made up my mind for me." Wade tensed under his hand. "I'd love to be your boyfriend, Wade." The older teen was silent with shock for about a minute, but Peter waited patiently.

"…You… Please tell me you're fucking serious," he finally uttered, staring at the smaller teen with wide eyes.

"I don't play with people's emotions, Wade. You should know me better than that," Peter replied, moving his hand from the mercenary's shoulder to his cheek. The web-slinger gave Wade a reassuring smile. "I love you, Wade." The older teen practically gaped at him before quickly pulling Peter into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you, too, Peter," he whispered into the junior's ear. "I don't understand how you can love a piece of shit like me, though…"

"You're not a piece of shit!" Peter protested, pulling away and giving Wade a mock glare. "I don't mind the scars, Wade. They don't bother me. Actually…" Here he blushed. "I think they're hot." Even Wade seemed stunned by the words, mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out what to say.

"I don't know about that…" he eventually mumbled, blushing faintly.

"I'm being completely honest with you, Wade. I would **never** lie to you about that," the smaller teen smiled softly, placing his hand on Wade's cheek comfortingly. The older teen nuzzled into the touch, finding Peter's hand on his skin soothing.

"Thank you, Peter," he murmured. "It's just hard to accept that someone actually isn't disgusted by me. No one has ever seen me before and not been grossed out, hence the pendant. Night made it with some of the advanced technology from the Weapon X Program that changed us. It basically changes my appearance to what I was before, except my eyes stay the same."

"What color were they before?" Peter inquired.

"Brown," he answered.

"I like your eyes now," the brunette admitted, blushing as he lowered his gaze shyly. Wade chuckled, amused by Peter's shyness.

"How about we make dinner? I'll need some help with it," he suggested, and Peter nodded, appearing relieved that the subject was changed. The pair got up, but when Wade went to put the pendant back on, Peter stopped him.

"Don't. I like when you don't wear the pendant. You don't need to hide yourself from me," the smaller teen told him, and Wade nodded after a moment of hesitation.

"I'll still wear it in school, seeing as people stare at my scars otherwise," he replied softly, and Peter kissed him briefly, showing him he understood.

"How do you manage to go to school with your mercenary work, anyway?" the junior asked, quirking a brow.

"Barely. Night's making me finish so I could get my diploma, or else I wouldn't bother," he shrugged. "What about you?"

"I'd like to be able to go to college in biochemistry someday," Peter answered. "But at this rate, I'm just hoping I'll finish the school year without collapsing from exhaustion."

"You sound like Night did back before he dropped out to be my apprentice," Wade snickered, heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, at least he prioritizes education," the smaller teen retorted.

"Not like he can finish high school himself," the mercenary snorted. "He can't shape shift, and even with a pendant like mine, he can't look human. Something about his mutation prevents it, so he just studies off of my shit."

"Really? What did he look like back when he was human?" Peter questioned, watching Wade pull out the necessary ingredients for dinner.

"Surprisingly, he had spiked, silver hair, hence the silver armor, I guess. He was pale, shorter than me, and had black eyes, which was odd. He thinks his mutation was so drastic because of his physical appearance when he was human," Wade answered. "He also occasionally would mention an 'inner beast' he had, which would warn him of danger. Turned out that inner beast of his came in pretty fucking handy during jobs."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Night's amused voice asked from the window. The teens looked at him, surprised by his presence.

"That was quick," Wade commented.

"Eh, it was an easy couple of jobs. Quick shot with the sniper rifle each time, and I covered my tracks and took off," the silver dragon shrugged before looking at Peter. "So, seems you weren't scared off by the scars."

"No way," Peter smiled. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"Knew it! You owe me!" Night declared smugly, pointing at his partner.

"Fine, I owe you a week of chicken fried rice and pork fried dumplings from Silver Pond," Wade grumbled. "That shit adds up, though!"

"Not like we don't have the money to spare," his partner snorted, a small puff of smoke escaping his nostrils.

"So you can really breathe fire?" Peter asked suddenly, noticing the smoke.

"Of course. Comes with the territory of turning into a dragon," Night replied. "Some dragons in mythology can control various elements, but so far, it's just fire for me."

"Remember, you're not exactly a natural-born dragon, though, Night," Wade pointed out, making Night roll his eyes, not that the older teen could tell. "Now come on, put that shit up and help us with dinner. I'll start buying your Silver Pond tomorrow. Tonight is enchilada night!"

"Of course it is," the small mutate sighed. "I thought you only got those from that place down the street?"

"Not tonight. I'm gonna make 'em tonight as a special dinner."

"Whatever, food is food."

"You mean this is food for the gods!" Wade corrected with a grin.

"Maybe in your mind," Night snickered. "Anyway, I'm gonna clean up, and then I'm going hunting and patrolling."

"What?! You're skipping out on enchilada night?!" the senior gasped dramatically.

"Yup. Besides, I know you two are on a date, so I'm not gonna intrude," the reptilian mutate explained, heading to the bathroom. "I'll leave through the bathroom window, so enjoy yourselves, okay guys?"

"Will do, Night," Peter chuckled, waiting until the bathroom door clicked shut before returning his attention to Wade. "I didn't realize he hunted."

"Yeah, it's part of the inner beast I mentioned before. Turns out it made him a fucking deadly predator," Wade replied. "He's got highly enhanced senses, strength, and speed, but his only weakness is iron."

"Iron?" the junior blinked, surprised.

"Yeah, like an iron cage. Apparently it saps his energy and strength to the point where he's severely weakened," the older teen elaborated as he seasoned some cut up pieces of chuck roast in a pressure cooker, adding some minced onions before tightening the lid on it and turning on the burner.

"Huh, that's different. You'd think it'd be something stronger, like steel, but that kind of makes sense. It's not a commonly used metal in weaponry anymore," Peter remarked.

"Exactly," Wade nodded. The pair continued to chat while the beef cooked, and once it was done, they made their enchiladas before putting both plates in the oven until the cheese on top was melted and bubbling. They then sat on the couch, each with a pillow on their laps to protect themselves from the hot plates before Wade started a movie on the TV.

"This isn't another scary movie, right?" the brunette asked worriedly, looking at his boyfriend. Just thinking of Wade as his boyfriend made Peter's heart feel warm.

"Nah, it's a really good movie," the older teen assured him. The menu for the movie came up, and Peter was surprised to see it was Mad Max: Fury Road. He had seen the preview for the movie on TV a couple of times, and it had caught his attention, but he'd had no time to actually see it in theaters. They watched the movie intently, and Peter found he thoroughly enjoyed the entire film. Once it was over, he leaned back against the couch and sighed, relieved that it wasn't a bad ending.

"You were right, that was a really good movie," Peter smiled at Wade. He looked at the time, and then sighed again, realizing it was too late at night to walk home. Thank god he had taken Aunt May's advice to pack some extra clothes and stuff. Looking at Wade, he asked, "Mind if I stay the night? It's late, and I'd rather not walk home…"

"Of course you can stay, Petey!" Wade grinned. "Hope you don't mind sharing the bed, though."

"No, that's fine," the smaller teen replied.

"Good to know! I'm already good to go, so I'll clean up while you change," he said, and grabbed both empty plates before heading to the kitchen. With a smile, Peter grabbed his backpack and headed to Wade's room to change. Once he was dressed in a pair of royal blue pajama pants and a red t-shirt, he stepped out of the bedroom to see Wade finish drying the last dish. "All set for bed?"

"Yeah, it's hitting me now," Peter nodded, yawning as he finished speaking.

"Then let's get some fucking shuteye," Wade chuckled. The couple went to the bedroom, where Wade was quick to burrow under the comforter, and then pulled back some of it so Peter could climb in with him. Peter curled up against Wade's chest, seeking warmth, and the older teen was more than happy to hold his boyfriend close. They cuddled close together, soon falling asleep in the comfort of the other's embrace.

A/N: GEEZ! Took me long enough, sorry! Also, in case you hadn't noticed, Wade lacks the voices in this fic. This is because of Night's presence. Now to bounce back to He's Mine, Dammit! R&R, peeps!


End file.
